Random Drabbles: Death Note Edition
by RandomYuuProductions
Summary: What were we thinking? That's the problem. We weren't. So as a result, we are now left with a series of short drabbles we created by a"Drabble Generator." We put in some words and people, and these are the stories of Death Note that were created!
1. The Adventure Of The Matsuda

The Adventure Of The Matsuda

* * *

Yay! Here are a few Random Drabbles: Death Note Edition!

* * *

Light and L were out for a disturbing Valentine's walk on the bed. As they went, L rested his hand on Light's penis. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so morbid, Light was filled with sexy dread.

"Do you suppose it's stalkish here?" he asked insanely.

"You insane silly," L said, tickling Light with his frying pan. "It's completely lusty."

Just then, a crappy Matsuda leapt out from behind a cat and slapped L in the vagina. "Aaargh!" L screamed.

Things looked stupidious. But Light, although he was neon green, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a butt and, like a speckle of dust that you see out of the corner of your eye, beat the Matsuda garishly until it ran off. "That will teach you to slap innocent people."

Then he clasped L close. L was bleeding disturbingly. "My darling," Light said, and pressed his lips to L's head.

"I love you," L said sexily, and expired in Light's arms.


	2. I'm Dreaming Of A Flourescent Christmas

I'm Dreaming Of A Flourescent Christmas

It was Christmas Eve. L sat sexily on an LM.C poster, sipping crazy eggnog.

He looked at the insane misa hanging on the Christmas Tree and sighed. Last year, Light had hung it there, just before they looked at each other sadistically and then fell into each other's arms and fucked each other's foot.

If only I hadn't been so horny, L thought, pouring a neon green amount of rum into his eggnog. Then Light might not have got so masochistic and left me all alone at Christmas time. He wiped away a disturbing tear and held his mouth in his hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and then a mortifying voice lifted stupideously up in song.

I'm dreaming of a flourescent Christmas

Just like getitng it on with an illegal mexican eating a newly-bloomed shitcake while riding a shinigami pineapple till he just can't ride no more

L ran to the door. It was Light, looking oversexed all over with snow.

"I missed you amazingly," Light said. "And I wanted to fuck your foot again."

L hugged Light and started to sob.

"I think you're drunk," Light said.

"I think so too," L said and they fucked each other's foot until they knocked the Christmas tree over.

On Christmas Day, they ate roasted lemur anus and lived lustfully until L got drunk again.


	3. 1000 Dildo Lemurs

1000 Dildo Lemurs

* * *

L paced sadistically back and forth. Disturbing dread filled his heart. Light should have been home at least an hour ago and it wasn't like him to be late. Oh, my neon green love, L thought. Where could you be?

Just then, the phone rang. It was the police. Light had been taken hostage by Oversexed Mouth, a supervillain who had the city in a state of mortifying terror. L fainted dead away, like getitng it on with an illegal mexican eating a newly-bloomed shitcake while riding a shinigami pineapple till he just can't ride no more.

When he came to, there was a bump on his anus and the disturbing dread had returned. "Light, my horny honey bunny," he cried out stupideously. "What is Oversexed Mouth doing to you?" Probably torturing him, laughing amazingly as he fucked him in the foot.

In the midst of all the terror and tears, L remembered a story his grandmother had told him. If you fold 1000 dildo lemurs, then whatever you wish for will come true.

L ordered in a supply of dildo and set to work, folding lemurs until his anus was sore and he could hardly see. It took a week. He was just finishing up the very last lemur when Light walked in the front door.

"Light!" L screamed and threw himself into Light's arms. "It worked! I folded 1000 dildo lemurs and it brought you back to me." He was so happy, he felt like he was dancing on an LM.C poster. He kissed Light sexily on the foot.

"Actually," Light said, pulling away lustfully, "I was rescued by the Masochistic Misa. He's a new superhero in town." Light sighed. "And he's really crazy."

The disturbing dread came back. "But you're insane to be back here with me, right?"

Light checked his watch. "Sure. But I've got to go meet the Masochistic Misa for coffee now to, you know, say thanks for saving my life. Stay flourescent, baby." He left and the door banged behind him.

L choked back a sob and started folding another lemur. Then he went out and got drunk instead.


	4. Tingly Lang Syne

Tingly Lang Syne

* * *

Light sipped sexily at his drink and stood tingly behind a finger. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's Eve party in the first place. He was no good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel tingly and he ended up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody noticed how tingly his penis got when he was nervous.

Well, truth be told, Light knew very well why he was at the party: to see L.

Ah, L. Just the thought of him, the chance of a glimpse of his tingly penis made Light's heart beat like a penis that has yet to reach its peak.

But tonight everyone was masked. Light peered sexily through the crowd, trying to guess which guest was L. There, he thought, the man over by the finger, the tingly one with the Misa mask. It had to be L. No one else could look so tingly, even in a Misa mask.

He began to walk Light's way and Light started to panic. What if he actually talked to Light?

L came right up to Light and Light thought that he was going to faint.

"Hello," L said sexily. "What are you doing over here all alone?"

"Oh, just looking at the finger," Light said and immediately wanted to die because that sounded so tingly.

Just then, a tingly voice began to count down. "Ten ... nine ... eight ... seven ..."

Light's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, that meant that L might ...

"Happy New Year!"

L swept Light into his arms, bent him on a boob, and kissed Light sexily, slipping him the tongue and groping his penis.

Light could hardly believe it. How wonderful! And now that it was after midnight, it was time to take their masks off. He reached out sexily and pulled L's mask off his face. It was L! "I knew it was you," Light said and took his own mask off.

"And it's ... you," L said. "You know, I'm just going to go get some punch."

Light watched him go. He would be right back, Light was sure. Just as soon as he had his punch.

And then they would fall in love.


	5. The Tingly Stranger

The Tingly Stranger

* * *

The sun was high and the trees stirred lightly in the breeze. L strode along the path, making for Lovey-dovey Castle with all speed. Hidden from the eyes of man and beast, he carried the Crispy Butt, which no other must touch until it could be delivered into the safekeeping of the Wizard Throbbing vagina.

A rustling of the dried leaves beside the path gave him warning and he drew his trashy egg just in time to face the simple man who flew at him with such grace that he was almost dazzled.

The man struck hurriedly, and L barely raised his egg to meet the attack. They fought long and huskily until all the air rang with the sound of their conflict.

At last, L found himself forced to one knee, the man's egg pressed to his sexy throbbing penis. "I am Light of Lovey-dovey Castle," he said. "You are an unworthy guardian for the Crispy Butt. Prepare yourself, for I am about to send you on a boob."

But L had been waiting for such a chance and, bringing up his egg with a twist, overpowered Light and pinned him to the ground. "What say you now?" L said, looking down upon him.

Light's pewdiepie shimmered like an Emma that had no access to LM.C. "I have underestimated you, L. I was sent to test your fitness for this task. To you I pledge my loyalty...and more."

L's desire was enflamed. His throbbing penis throbbed and all his thoughts were to sex Light like a Ass. L caressed Light's scary pewdiepie and he responded. They came together terrifyingly, and their joining was as iridescent as their battle, and also much louder.

"Ah, my sweet candy!" L groaned and sexed Light as sexily as he could.

"Ouch!" he yelled. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh," L said. "That's where I put the Crispy Butt for safekeeping. Sorry."

When they had finished their romp, they drowsed tiredly on the grass, forgetful of all but their booby love. "We will stay together forever," Light said, and they began all over again.

And so it was that the Wizard Throbbing vagina never got the Crispy Butt and the forces of evil overwhelmed the land and nobody was happy ever again, at least until the sequel came out.


End file.
